A Female Soldier
by Tiffany'Aqua'Rodriguez
Summary: Alex's experiences in the Task Force 141 as she faces many dangers. Can she overcome the obsticles with the help of Roach, Ghost, and the others? Find out! Attempted to make summary epic..FAIL! LOL. Anywho I update often so follow the story if like!
1. Chapter 1

**A Female Soldier**

**Author's Note: Ok I promised I would start fresh, and it turns out that I made up a whole new story. The character's name will be Alex… Sorry I just couldn't help it. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>My name is Alex, just Alex. Wanna know why? My parents dumped me on the street and I've been fending for myself ever since. I have long brown hair and eyes, tan skin, and an hourglass figure. Anyways, besides that my life's always been pretty dull, I guess thats why I enlisted myself in the army. Today the new recruits have to run something called <em>The Pit. <em>A dude called Ghost said we'd be running The Pit in alphabetical order, so naturally I was the first to go. All in all I ran the whole thing in 25.2 seconds, that's pretty fast right? Anyways, after everyone was done Ghost spoke up. "Okay everyone you are now part of the Task Force 141."

* * *

><p>Wait, the <em>141<em>? I thought this was the Rangers! Well, theres no going back, so here we go. We arrived at the base after a long ride in a van. I had to admit I did like at least one person out of the batch of FNG's, and that would be Gary Sanderson. He was really talkative and optimistic so he was pretty fun to talk to. I took my duffle bag and walked to the barracks along with Gary and the others. Since he was the only one I was actually interested in being with we bunked together. Gary and I both went to bed early because we knew tomorrow was going to be way harsh. In the morning I woke up super early as usual and got in some loose cargo pants and a white tank top. Then when I turned around to see if Gary was sleeping, I had an evil idea. I reached into a box I brought and took a marker out, this was going to be fun. I drew a squiggly line on Gary's forehead, and snickered to myself quietly. He was probably going to be mad when the others said something, but that didn't matter now. I was such a bad friend… oh well. A couple minutes later I got bored so I went outside to discover Ghost's balaclava inches from my already red face.

* * *

><p>"Uh… Hi Ghost need something?" I asked awkwardly. "I was just here to wake you guys up, is Roach up?" He questioned… my question. "Who's Roach?" I asked lamely. "Gary," Ghost said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I just turned to the side and walked away, leaving Ghost to discover a sleeping…Roach with a squiggly line on his forehead. As I walked I eventually discovered where the kitchen was at, and when I arrived at said place it was chaos! "So this is what breakfast in the army is like… interesting" I commented, earning quiet snickers fro those close enough to hear me. I pushed past the crowd of guys to grab myself an apple. Wait… guys? Only guys? Great, a lone female soldier in a crowd of males. "ALEX THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!" I heard someone yell. Oh that someone turned out to be a mark less Roach. I busted out laughing on the floor at my fuming friend. After my little fit of laughter I stood up to find a slightly irritated but grinning Roach. "What's on the agenda for today, my buggy friend?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute then said, " Well first, we need to find you a call sign!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That's it for chapter 1! If you think it's worth it review, flame, PM, anything! This is NOT a one-shot, this is the beggining of many more chappies. Keep in touch, and I'm sorry for grammar, childishness, and any other things you can think of! Love you guys! By the way um FF won't let me space it correctly so I'm sorry about the lines, and when I save it clumps everything together so again I apologize.<strong>


	2. A Callsign

**A Female Soldier**

**Author's Note: Ok I promised I would start fresh, and it turns out that I made up a whole new story. The character's name will be Alex… Sorry I just couldn't help it. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>My name is Alex, just Alex. Wanna know why? My parents dumped me on the street and I've been fending for myself ever since. I have long brown hair and eyes, tan skin, and an hourglass figure. Anyways, besides that my life's always been pretty dull, I guess thats why I enlisted myself in the army. Today the new recruits have to run something called <em>The Pit. <em>A dude called Ghost said we'd be running The Pit in alphabetical order, so naturally I was the first to go. All in all I ran the whole thing in 25.2 seconds, that's pretty fast right? Anyways, after everyone was done Ghost spoke up. "Okay everyone you are now part of the Task Force 141."

* * *

><p>Wait, the <em>141<em>? I thought this was the Rangers! Well, theres no going back, so here we go. We arrived at the base after a long ride in a van. I had to admit I did like at least one person out of the batch of FNG's, and that would be Gary Sanderson. He was really talkative and optimistic so he was pretty fun to talk to. I took my duffle bag and walked to the barracks along with Gary and the others. Since he was the only one I was actually interested in being with we bunked together. Gary and I both went to bed early because we knew tomorrow was going to be way harsh. In the morning I woke up super early as usual and got in some loose cargo pants and a white tank top. Then when I turned around to see if Gary was sleeping, I had an evil idea. I reached into a box I brought and took a marker out, this was going to be fun. I drew a squiggly line on Gary's forehead, and snickered to myself quietly. He was probably going to be mad when the others said something, but that didn't matter now. I was such a bad friend… oh well. A couple minutes later I got bored so I went outside to discover Ghost's balaclava inches from my already red face.

* * *

><p>"Uh… Hi Ghost need something?" I asked awkwardly. "I was just here to wake you guys up, is Roach up?" He questioned… my question. "Who's Roach?" I asked lamely. "Gary," Ghost said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I just turned to the side and walked away, leaving Ghost to discover a sleeping…Roach with a squiggly line on his forehead. As I walked I eventually discovered where the kitchen was at, and when I arrived at said place it was chaos! "So this is what breakfast in the army is like… interesting" I commented, earning quiet snickers fro those close enough to hear me. I pushed past the crowd of guys to grab myself an apple. Wait… guys? Only guys? Great, a lone female soldier in a crowd of males. "ALEX THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!" I heard someone yell. Oh that someone turned out to be a mark less Roach. I busted out laughing on the floor at my fuming friend. After my little fit of laughter I stood up to find a slightly irritated but grinning Roach. "What's on the agenda for today, my buggy friend?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute then said, " Well first, we need to find you a call sign!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That's it for chapter 1! If you think it's worth it review, flame, PM, anything! This is NOT a one-shot, this is the beggining of many more chappies. Keep in touch, and I'm sorry for grammar, childishness, and any other things you can think of! Love you guys! By the way um FF won't let me space it correctly so I'm sorry about the lines, and when I save it clumps everything together so again I apologize.<strong>


End file.
